pokemon_reborn_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gym Leaders
Note: If you use a type advantage on a gym leader pokemon, you may be able to defeat the Gym pokemon at a lower level than stated. If you do not use type advantage, you might have to level up the pokemon more than the average. 1st Gym ]NPC: Brock Pokemon: Onix (Rock,Ground) Onix is beatable around levels 14+, depending wether or not you use type advantage. 2nd Gym NPC: Falkner Pokemon: Pidgeotto (flying, normal) Pidgeotto is beatable around levels 20+, depending wether or not you use type advantage. Effective types of pokemon: Electric, water. Ineffective types of pokemon: Fighting, ground. 3rd Gym NPC: Athrun Pokemon: Dewgong (water, ice) Dewgong is beatable around levels 30+, again depending wether or not you use type advantage. Effective types of pokemon: Electric, bug, grass. Ineffective types of pokemon: Fire, ground, and rock. 4th Gym NPC: Erin Pokemon: Ludicolo (water, grass) Ludicolo is beatable around levels 40+, depending wether or not you use type advantage. Effective types of pokemon: Electric bug and poison. Ineffective types of pokemon: Fire, water, ground, rock. 5th Gym NPC: David Pokemon: Gyarados (water, flying) Gyarados is beatble around levels 50+, depending wether or not you use type advantage. Effective types of pokemon: Electric, bug, flying, and grass. Ineffective types of pokemon: Fire, ground, rock, fighting. 6th Gym NPC: Sparky Pokemon: Electivire Beatable at 60+, Depends on Type advantages or catch a wild Heracross and use that. Effective Types: Ground Ineffective Types: Water 7th Gym NPC: Irie Pokemon : Gengar (Ghost) (ghost) Effective types of pokemon: fire,psychic, Ineffective types of pokemon: grass,ice,bug,flying, 8th Gym NPC: Atlanta Pokemon: Wailord Beatable at about 60-70, Depends on type advantages. Effective types of Pokemon: Electric, Grass. Ineffective types of Pokemon: Fire, Ground, Rock Elite 4 After beating all 8 gyms, you are elligible to battle the Elite 4. More info about the Elite 4 can be found by clicking the link. Where can I find these gyms? 1st Gym (Brock and Onix ): The first gym can be found at the end of the huge forest at the starter map. Simply enter the forest, turn right, you will find Brock waiting. Speak to Brock to battle Onix, to unlock the cave. 2nd Gym (Falkner and Pidgeotto ): The second gym can be found at the end of the first cave. At first the cave may seem confusing, but after awhile you will get used to it. Head to the end of the cave, and you will appear at Falkner's gym. Walk across the bridge and talk to Falkner to spawn Pidgeotto. 3rd Gym (Athrun and Dewgong ): The third gym can by found by entering a doorway from Falkner's gym. Head up the escalating path to get to a snow/frost covered ground. From there, enter the gym and speak with Athun to battle Dewgong. 4th Gym (Erin and Ludicolo ): The fourth gym is a bit difficult to find. Enter the Waterfall area, then climb up to the Pokemon Center (healing station). On the right of the healing station there is a doorway which leads to a cave. This confusing cave winds up, down, and around. After braving the cave, you come to a new area. You have to climb the slanted poles to get to the gym where Erin and Ludicolo wait. 5th Gym (David and Gyarados ): To get to the fifth gym, make your way up the slanted poles to a doorway high up. Upon entering the doorway, a large map filled with lava appears. Follow the winding rocky path. If you accidentally fall off, it's okay, the lava doesn't kill. Just head back to the start of the rocky path. When you reach the top of the rocky path, enter the door. You will find yourself on the shore. Head towards the gym and speak to David to battle Gyarados, or head up the grassy platform to heal your pokemon at the pokecenter. 6th Gym (Sparky and Electivire ): The 6th gym lies beyond the Waterfall area. If you are at the 5th gym, head back to there. From the Waterfall area, make your way across the wooden bridge, and take the door on your left. The Shore Badge is needed to enter this doorway. Once entered, you will once again be in a forest. Go to the end of the forest. There will be a door, and will teleport you to the construction site. In front of the construction site, Sparky and Electivire wait for any challengers. 7th Gym the seven gym leader is friend of the 8th gym leader.this gym could only find on an island. 8th Gym this gym will be found the other side the cave or you could ride the subway. Category:Game Help Category:Gym Leader Category:Gym Pokemon Category:Rock Type Category:Ground Type Category:Flying Type Category:Normal Type Category:Grass Type Category:Water Type Category:Ghost Type Category:Poison Type